A GF Love Story
by LordRavenos
Summary: It's only rated R b/c I added some content that may fit that category. It's basically about Shiva and Ifrit. Read and Review


1 FINAL FANTASY VIII  
  
A GF love story…..  
  
  
  
Ifrit walked in the caverns of his home in the fire caves. Even though creatures that feared and respected him surrounded him, he felt utterly alone. He only felt whole when he was summoned into battle, along side his fellow Guardian Force, Shiva. Although she was a being of ice, and he was a being of fire, he felt that they belonged by each other's side. But, he put these thoughts to the back of his mind as he sat, alone, on his throne of fire.  
  
Elsewhere in the world of the GF's, Shiva sat on her throne of ice. The creatures that usually surrounded her were not around for some reason. She sat, with her head in her hand, trying to keep herself occupied until the next time she was summoned. Thoughts of Ifrit suddenly danced into her mind, but she shoved them aside. There was no time to think about that fiery beast, she'd always say. But somehow, that didn't stop her from thinking about him.  
  
Suddenly, they both disappeared as they were summoned to a battle. It seemed that the SeeD's that usually had them junctioned needed them once more. Ifrit went by Squall's side, and Shiva by Rinoa's. They were to fight a fairly large demonic looking creature. Ifrit roared and jumped high into the air, summoning a ball of inflamed earth, and smacking it down towards the demon. Shiva cracked her ice shell and charged a ball of pure cold. She launched it towards the demon and froze it as well as the ground. With a snap of her fingers, the ice shattered, shattering the demon as well. The two Guardian Forces smiled at each other and disappeared. But Ifrit didn't reappear at his fiery throne. Instead, he appeared at Shiva's throne, with a large toothy smile on his face.  
  
"Hello Shiva." Ifrit said with a slight bow and growl in his voice.  
  
"Ifrit." Shiva said, her voice tinted with ice.  
  
"I've always wanted to ask you something, my dear Shiva."  
  
"And what's that, Ifrit?"  
  
"How come, since you're so cold and all…How come your nipples are never hard?"  
  
Shiva began to form a ball of ice in her hand and gave Ifrit a slight, icy smile. He backed away bringing his clawed hands up hoping to stop her from attacking.  
  
"Whoa, Shiva-baby, chill." He said with a smile. "Geez, talk about your cold-shoulder."  
  
Shiva dissolved the iceball and smiled. She knew that Ifrit was truly afraid of her, but not because he was born of fire, and she was born of ice, but because he knew she could kick his ass.  
  
She walked closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Instantly, he felt a chill go down his spine. He shivered from excitement and smiled lustfully.  
  
"Thank you churchlady, may I have another?" He said nearly collapsing to his knees from pleasure.  
  
Shiva recoiled from slight shock. She didn't expect this reaction from him, she thought he'd be on the ground in pain from the cold touch.  
  
Ifrit noticed the shocked look on her face. "What?"  
  
"I thought cold hurt you."  
  
"It does. But what can I say, I'm a masochist." He said with a large toothy grin.  
  
She turned and walked away, stopping in front of an icy window, overlooking desolate snow plains. Outside, she could see 2 snow-lions ganging up on a mezmerise.  
  
"Want me to go kick their asses?" Ifrit asked eyeing the unfair advantage the snow-lions had.  
  
Shiva looked at him and sighed. She looked back at the fight, reached out with her arm, and snapped her fingers. The two snow-lions froze, and shattered, leaving the mezmerise to run away back to its herd.  
  
"Nice work, babe." Ifrit watched as she didn't smile at his statement. It was time he got to the point of why he was there. "Look Shiva. I came to tell you something. Lately, ever since that group has been summoning us all the time, I got to thinking."  
  
"Oh? Thinking about what?" She knew what he was going to say, but wanted to hear him say it.  
  
"Well….It got me thinking about you an awful lot and….aww fuck, I'm not good with things like this." He said turning away.  
  
"Just say it." She said sitting back on her throne.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, " he began to say, kneeling in front of Shiva. His fiery knee causing steam to rise from the snowy ground. "Will you marry me?" He brought forth a ring of cold steel (where he pulled it from, god only knows, the bitch is naked except for the fur covering some of his body).  
  
Shiva looked away for a minute and then smiled. Looking back at Ifrit, she stood, and allowed him to place the ring on her hand and said, "Yes, you big fiery bitch, I'll marry you."  
  
  
  
END PART ONE 


End file.
